


Prompt: I'll Stop

by Iggy_Lovechild



Series: Hellsing Prompt Project [11]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to 'Steam'. I fear there is no plot, only smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: I'll Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kohta Hirano, who is still not me. 
> 
> Rating for highly explicit erotica and a particular running theme.

**Prompt: I'll Stop**

I woke with my head nestled against her right breast and one of her long legs draped across mine. How lovely. Certainly better than waking up in a box of dirt. I spared a long moment to lift my head and stare down at her. My master was fast asleep and I marveled at how beautiful she was. Truly exquisite, a tranquil goddess. I ran my fingers along the side of her face, and smiled when she responded with a deep sigh. Her eyelids trembled slightly, and a part of me didn't want her to wake up, not just yet. 

I traced a long line down her body, starting with her throat and ending at a small scar at her hip that she'd sustained during an unfortunate hiking accident. An ugly memory, our first real argument when I'd verbally abused the bodyguard that had accompanied her. I ran fingertips over the old wound and gave into temptation when I slipped further under the covers. Integra shuddered softly as I passed my tongue along the scar and sucked it lightly. The salt of sleep sweat made her skin faintly tangy, and I was glad she hadn't taken that bath. I loved the base, essential taste of her, sharp like gunmetal, sweet like clove smoke. 

Her hips rose when I laid a soft, open mouthed kiss against her lower belly and slipped a hand between her open legs. She wasn't slick as I preferred, but that could easily be remedied. I licked a slow trail down to where she tasted sweetest, gave her clit a quick flick, felt her body arch, and grabbed her hips before pressing my mouth to her sex. She moaned when I kissed her there as hungrily as I'd ever kissed her lips. Her hands moved above me and I flinched slightly when she flung the covers off our bodies. Integra had risen up on her elbows and was looking down at me with sleepy eyes that were nonetheless intent on my actions. I rolled my own up and paused briefly to tease her. 

"I'll stop if you'd like."

She laughed softly but gave me a haughty eye. Her dominance over me was intoxicating, because for as good as she felt and divine as her cunt tasted, if she ordered me to cease I would without question or complaint. Perhaps this was undercut by my certainty that she most definitely would not, but that was mere conjecture. 

"I'll have you drinking pig's blood for a week if you do," She drawled. 

The smokey sound of her sleep roughened voice made me hard and hungry. I moved back up her body, took her waist in my hands, and kissed her hard as I rolled us together. Landing on my back, with her straddling my hips, the kiss was broken and I grinned up at her. She was trying so hard to look annoyed that I'd disobeyed her order, but her cunt was flush against the shaft of my cock. It was clear by the slow grin spreading across her face that she had a wicked idea. 

Integra rolled her hips and the heat of her quim tormented me. Her body's sway was a graceful rhythm and I imagined how it would feel just a bit more intimately. Buried deep, soft, tight sheath gripping and pulsing around my cock, as she fucked me hard. I'd have it no other way: To be brutalized by her hips and ruined by her cunt. 

I let her play for awhile, listened to her heart race, and watched the bobby pins fall from her hair, which was a mess from being slept in whilst bound. Everything about her charmed me so completely. Her pleasure was a heady thing, a subtle perfume on her skin and and riot of emotions in her mind. She toyed with friction, tilting her body forward so she was stroking her clit against my cock. Her eyes rolled back and I grabbed at her hair. I snatched the dangling pins and scattered them across rumpled bed sheets. 

Unruly platinum waves fell all around us, and I was grabbing at her hips once more. She swore and twisted between my hands, temporarily robbed of her indulgence, but chuckled breathlessly when my intent became clear. I maneuvered her so she was straddling my face and slipped my tongue over the wet slit of her sex. I felt her shiver and the headboard shake slightly as she gripped it with one hand; I didn't need to look to know that the other hand would be pressed against her mouth. It was adorable that she tried so hard to be stoic even as I could utterly undo her with a single caress. Her body could not lie, though, and she rocked against my mouth, urging me on. 

I wanted her ecstasy so I focused my attention on the hard little bundle of nerves. Kissed and sucked, licked and teased her until she was muffling ragged, gratified sobs. Her thighs quaked from the effort of carefully holding herself just barely above my mouth, as though she were trying not to suffocate me. I chuckled and pulled her closer, and her body writhed as my tongue slid inside of her. She was a banquet to my senses, and I was drowning in her essence. A tease and a twist and she was coming apart. My name was a desperate prayer on her lips as I fucked her, drove my tongue deep inside her quivering little quim. She was tight, hot, and ready for more. Surely a heaven I did not deserve, but I bedeviled her nonetheless. I have ached and starved for this woman and if she would let me slake my thirst, I could not resist accepting such an offering. 

Her pleasure twisted up with my own. It crashed over us like a storm and I was as lost as she. My master was laid bare, raw, and even when her body sagged above me, I merely pressed her against bed sheets and renewed my efforts. As I slowly laved my tongue against her, I turned my eyes upward to watched. There was agony in such euphoria, and she twisted fingers in my hair as she bit her other wrist to silence the sounds torn from her throat. They still came out as strangled whimpers. Shuddering her way through another orgasm, Integra finally began to tug at my hair and push me away. 

"Enough," She breathed, not begging but softly ordering. 

I gave her swollen clit one last lingering kiss (which earned me a low moan and swat to the head), and moved back up her body. Draping an arm around her waist, I curled against her, in much the same position in which I'd woke up. 

"My god, what on earth was _that_?" She sighed with a rough chuckle. 

"I'd have figured you'd know by this point in our affair," I teased and smiled against her skin. 

"Idiot," Integra scoffed fondly but fell silent. 

I had merely been echoing her sentiment from earlier, but words meant little from a monster's tongue. Surely she was aware; it was in my every gesture, drenched every word I spoke to her. There was nothing I would not do for her, no torment I would not endure by my master's will. I whispered it against her skin anyway and was surprised when she softly replied. 

"I've always known."

**Finis.**


End file.
